Network components allow consumers to access information and receive content from a communication network. Access to the communication network is controlled by a service provider that can provision network components that may be located at the consumer's home or place of business. Network components, therefore, may be provisioned to allow the consumer to receive media content, access the internet, make telephone calls, etc.